Bavme se
by patolozka
Summary: Překlad povídky Alleviation of Boredom od Cheryl Dyson. Znudění bystrozoři si najdou způsob, jak se zabavit… Slash.


**Alleviation of Boredom – Bavme se**

Autorka: **Cheryl Dyson**; Překladatelka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

**Popis příběhu:** Znudění bystrozoři si najdou způsob, jak se zabavit…

Romance, Humor, Slash!

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasleyová

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Cheryl Dyson, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

Cihla se chladně zarývala do Harryho zad a drsné špičky hrubé omítky se mu zabodávaly do lopatky. Několikrát se pohnul. Snažil se posunout ty výčnělky na jinou oblast zad, ale velmi rychle to opět začalo bolet. Měl dojem, že by měl prostě stát, místo toho, aby se opíral, ale při číhání bylo nutné zachovat nenucený postoj.

„Tohle je nuda," prohlásila Ginny už asi počtvrté.

„Určitě se neukáže," řekl Ron rozladěně.

„Mohli byste už vy dva zmlknout?" dodal Draco.

Harry skryl svůj úsměv v dlaních. Ti tři tento opakovali stejný rozhovor s nepatrnou obměnou každých deset minut.

„No, ale tohle_ je_ vážně nuda," zopakoval Ginny bez zlého úmyslu. „Kdo mohl tušit, že stát se bystrozorem bude znamenat, že tu všichni budeme hodiny postávat a doufat, že se naše oběť objeví?"

„Pachatel, Ginny. Pachatel, ne oběť."

Mávla rukou. „Slovíčkaření. Až se dostane do střetu s mou hůlkou, pak z něj bude _moje_ oběť."

„Právě tak jako chudáci ti chlápci u Purpurového poníka," řekl Draco posměšně, odkazoval na místní noční klub, do kterého po práci často chodili.

Harry se zakuckal smíchem a Ginny ho zpražila postranním pohledem, když o kousek zvedla bradu.

„Nepotřebuji hůlku, abych tyhle půvabné chlapce polapila, Malfoyi. Vše, co potřebuji je jen lusknout prsty." Ukázkově na Draca zakývala ukazováčkem.

„Godriku, Ginny, nevadí ti to?" zakvílel Ron.

„Samozřejmě, že mi to nevadí, velký bratře, neboť pak bych je nesváděla, když jste nablízku."

Ron napodobil zvuk zvracení a Harry už to nemohl déle vydržet. Vyprsknul smíchy.

„Harry! Nepodporuj ji v tom!"

Draco protočil panenky. „Upřímně, Weasley-čárka-R, ty a tvá přecitlivělost panice, jeden by jen těžko uvěřil, že jsi ženatý muž. Nebo tě Grangerka ještě nepřesvědčila, aby ses svého panictví vzdal?"

Harry se složil smíchem. Těsně před tím ještě zaslechl Ginny, jak se také začala hihňat.

„To není vtipné, Malfoyi!" vyštěkl Ron. „Jen prostě nepotřebuji slyšet svou sestru mluvit o…"

„Sexu," doplnil Draco. „Nazývá se to sex, čárka-R."

Harry zjistil, že se přes smích jen těžko dokáže dívat, a tak si otřel oči. Božský Merline, nikdy by si ani nepomyslel, kolik srandy si užije na jednotvárné sledovačce, ani jak rozkošný byl Dracův kousavý humor, ačkoliv ten už nebyl tak úžasný, když byl namířený Harryho směrem.

„A to je další věc!" podotkl Ron. „Kdy nás hodláš přestat oslovovat těmito směšnými přezdívkami? Já rozhodně nejsem čárka-R a Ginny není čárka-G!"

„V souladu se svými odznaky jste. A mimoto, dal bys přednost lasičce a lasičákovi?" _(PP: Weasley, R.; Weasleyová, G.; v angličtině jsou oba - Weasley)_

„Dávám přednost čárka-G," řekla Ginny a zvedla ruku.

„Ale my nehlasujeme!" vybuchl Ron.

„Líbí se mi čárky," přidal se Harry a také zdvihl ruku. Dracovy stříbrné oči se na něj zaměřily a zaleskly se pobavením.

„Nehlasujeme!" vyjekl Ron.

„Takže čárky," řekl Draco. „Všichni souhlasí?"

„_Pro_!" zvolali Harry, Ginny a Draco, který následně dodal, „Nebudu se zdržovat, abych se ptal, kdo je proti."

„Všichni jste strašní, zavšivení parchanti," vyplivl Ron. „Nesnáším vás."

Tohle prohlášení se setkalo se třemi odlišnými zvuky a Ron jim odpověděl pozdvižením prostředního prstu. Z Harryho strany se začínalo ozývat bolestné zachechtání. Merline, jak tyhle idioty zbožňoval.

Do tváře ho zasáhla kapička vody a on zaklonil hlavu jen proto, aby se mu jich od kůže odrazilo několik dalších. „No skvěle, prší."

„Vynikající postřeh, Pottere."

„Čárka-H," zamumlal Ron nahlas.

„Je tu pouze jeden Potter, takže si může ponechat své příjmení," vysvětlil Draco.

„Proč on ti říká _Draco_?"

Draco se otočil s tázavým pohledem k Harrymu, který se ušklíbl. „Na blbečka mi těžko odpoví."

Ron si se smíchem odfrkl a Ginny vyprskla v hlučný chechot. Dokonce i Draco se pousmál.

Postávali mlčky, zatímco mrholení přešlo do plnohodnotného lijáku. Každý na sebe seslal ochranné deštníkové kouzlo. Harry uvažoval, zda nezavolat na ředitelství. Nebyla tu žádná možnost, že by se sem v takovém počasí jejich určený cíl odvážil. I když, stále by se to mohlo přehnat.

„Neexistuje nějaký mudlovský film, kde chlápci tančí v dešti? Hermiona mi o něčem takovém říkala. Malfoyi, ukaž nám nějaké taneční pohyby," navrhl Ron.

„Malfoyové netančí v dešti," odvětil Draco.

„A co potom Malfoyové v dešti dělají?" popíchla ho Ginny.

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Malfoyové jsou obvykle dost chytří na to, aby se nepouštěli do podobných zaměstnání a místo toho se dešti prostě _vyhnou_."

„Pak Malfoyům něco schází," řekl Ginny.

„Schází jim co?" zeptal se Draco, a pak sebou škubnul, očividně se na sebe zlobil, že se tak nápadně odhalil.

„Něco nádherného," odpověděla Ginny. „Líbání v dešti. Už jsi někdy někoho políbil v dešti, Malfoyi?"

„Já ano!" pípnul Ron. „Minulé úterý v zahradě! Ginny má pravdu. Je to skvělé."

„Ty´s políbil svou sestru na zahradě?" zeptal se Draco.

„Ne, ty blbe! Políbil jsem svou ženu! Zatraceně!"

„On se jen snažil vyhnout odpovědi," doplnila Ginny klidně. „No, Malfoyi? Tak políbil?"

Draco vypadal zamyšleně a Harry čekal na jeho odpověď. Ani si nevšiml, že zadržoval dech, než po Dracově odpovědi vydechl. „Nemyslím si."

Ron vydal nadřazeně znějící zvuk a Ginny řekla: „Neboj, Harry jistě taky ne."

Harry zamrkal, když se k němu otočily tři páry očí. „_Co_?"

„Nehraj nevinného, Harry. Řekl bys mi to," naléhala Ginny.

„To není fér!" zanaříkal Harry. „Do tohohle mě netahej."

„Už to není taková zábava, když se její ďábelská osobnost zaměří tvým směrem, že, Harry?" zeptal se Ron rozvážně.

„Nepolíbil, že ne, Harry?" rýpla si Ginny.

Harry se zachmuřil. „No, asi ne. Proč se o tom vůbec bavíme?"

„Dešťoví panicové! Dešťoví panicové!" skandovala Ginny a začala poskakovat. Rozstřikovala kolem sebe vodu z kaluže, která se začala tvořit u jejích nohou.

„Dospěj, Weasleyová," zavrčel Draco.

„Pro tebe jsem Weasleyová-čárka-G, Malfoyi," opravila ho.

„Už je mi jasná, proč ses s ní rozešel, Pottere," komentoval Malfoy.

„To já jsem se rozešla s _ním_," uvedla na správnou míru Ginny. „Protože Harry je…"

„Merline, to už je ale hodin," pronesl Harry. „Měli bychom se vrátit. Abrams se v tomhle počasí stejně neukáže."

„Ne, dokud vy dva nezjistíte, jaké to je mazlit se za deště," pronesla Ginny neústupným tónem.

Harry a Draco na ni zírali se stejnými výrazy. Draco to přemohl první a zlostně se na ni zadíval. „Ty jsi vážně duševně zaostalá," řekl a potřásl hlavou. „Rozhodně _tě _tu nepolíbím."

Harry souhlasně přikývl. Políbil Ginny mnohokrát, i když ne za deště, a nebylo to nic extra. A také neměl v úmyslu pozorovat Draca, jak se s Ginny líbá. Už samotná myšlenka na to mu způsobovala podivné pocity, které jako by se mu kroutily v žaludku. Byl to pocit rozdivočeného žárlivého draka.

Ginny protočila panenky. „Ne mě, ty ignorante. _Vy dva_. To vy dva se musíte políbit."

Ron se rozchechtal. „Ginny, den za dnem se začínáš stále více podobat Georgovi."

„Děkuji, bratře," prohlásila, trochu se načepýřila a ignorovala ohromené pohledy, které byly vysílané jejím směrem.

„_My dva_?" zaskřehotal Harry, když znovu nalezl svoje hlasivky. Risknul pohled na Malfoye, který vypadal tím návrhem stejně otřesený. Malfoy si všiml jeho pohledu, a tak podzvedl bradu a přimhouřil oči.

„Bojíš se, Pottere?" dožadoval se Draco.

Harry na něj civěl. Draco ho přeci ve skutečnosti určitě nechce políbit? Zatnul čelisti a opětoval jeho pohled. „Samozřejmě, že ne. Jen jsem nechtěl…," Harryho hlas se vytratil, nebyl to schopen dokončit. Nechtěl, aby Draco zjistil, jak moc na něj Harry myslel. Všichni spolu v těchto dnech vycházeli a Harry by ani za milión let nepřipustil, aby se to tak hloupě rozbilo. Ale Ginny mu dala jedinečnou příležitost. Jediný polibek. Jeden polibek s Dracem Malfoyem. „No, že jsi docela děsivý," zakončil s nepřesvědčivým úsměvem. Přimhouřil oči směrem k Ginny, v tichosti jí tím pohrozil, že si to s ní později vyřídí. S koketou. Její oči se blýskaly se škodolibým pobavením.

Dracovy rysy se překvapivě zjemnily. „Nekousnu tě." Ušklíbl se. „Pro tentokrát."

Harry si se smíchem odfrkl a přikročil k němu. „Pak uvidíme. Takže co, Malfoyi?"

„Draco," opravil ho a odstrčil se ode zdi, aby se s ním setkal na půli cesty.

Vypadalo to jako mimovolná dohoda, protože se k sobě oba lehce naklonili a přitiskli na sebe své rty. Řeklo by se, že to nebyl vrcholný zážitek. Dracovy rty byly měkké, zřejmě dobře opečovávané drahými balzámy a kouzly, a pro tento okamžik byl Harry rozhořčený zjištěním, že jeho vlastní rty byly pravděpodobně suché a asi…

Harryho svět se změnil, když Dracova ústa udělala to stejné. Lehce se naklonil a těsněji se k Harrymu přitiskl. Provedl to s náznakem rafinovanosti. Dracův dech se smísil s Harryho a on zjistil, že jsou jeho oči stále otevřené, ačkoliv pohled na Dracovy úžasné blonďaté řasy byl zastřený jejich blízkostí.

_Líbám Draca Malfoye_, pomyslel si Harry udiveně, právě když udělal ještě jeden krok a obtočil své paže okolo Dracových boků. K jeho překvapení ucítil Dracovy ruce, jak se prohrabují jeho vlasy, a pak se Dracovy rty otevřely a vpustily Harryho dovnitř. Jejich jazyky se setkaly a kroužily okolo sebe. Harry si pomyslel, že mu srdce jistě vyskočí z hrudi. Jeho krev se tavila jako láva.

Přitáhl si k sobě Draca blíž, uvědomoval si, že ho svírá příliš těsně, ale nebyl schopen odolat. Ochutnával ho, hltal, objímal a hladil jeho ústa všemi způsoby, které se o líbání naučil i o čem fantazíroval.

Po chvíli, která se zdála věčností, nebo možná neuplynula ani vteřina, prolomilo Harryho blažené omámená hlasité odkašlání. Zdráhavě oddělil své rty od Dracových. Nechtěl nic víc, než po něm znovu skočit, zejména když zjistil, jaký skelný pohled má Draco v očích, a pocítil bodnutí ryzího uspokojení, že ho do tohoto stavu uvedl on. Tento nevzrušitelný bystrozor pro tentokrát nebyl tak stoický.

Chvilku lapali po dechu bez toho, aby se nějak oddálili. Ron se za nimi hlasitě dusil a možná měl skutečný záchvat.

„Vy idioti. Zapomněli jste zrušit deštníkové kouzlo," řekl Ginny s pohledem, jakým vás pronásleduje osud. „Budete to muset zopakovat."

Seslala _Finite Incantatum_ a Harry se ušklíbl jako kočka Šklíba _(PP:*z Alenky v říši divů)_, když se na ně začal snášet déšť.

„Budeme to muset zkusit znovu," zopakoval Harry zadýchaně.

„Škoda," pronesl Draco suše, prsty měl stále zapletené v Harryho vlasech. A pak se k sobě opět nahnuli.

O něco později si Harry všiml, že jsou on i Draco osamoceni a promočení na kůži. Nezáleželo mu na tom. Líbání v dešti bylo báječné.


End file.
